This invention relates to apparatus for improving access to vehicle storage areas and more particularly, to an apparatus to attach to a vehicle storage area having a portion that can slideably extend out of the storage area.
Vehicles that are used for transporting equipment, supplies, or other items within enclosed areas such as, for example, a pickup truck with a canopy covering the bed or a motorhome having storage compartments under the living area, can hold more items than are easily accessible. For example, if a person fills a canopy covered pickup bed with tools, the tools near the tailgate are more easily accessible than tools near the front of the bed (e.g., behind the cab of the truck). Other types of storage areas associated with other types of vehicles suffer from similar shortcomings.
One solution to the problem of accessing items in storage areas is the use of a bed slide. However, current bed slides suffer from significant disadvantages. First, current bed slides either require fasteners for mounting and therefore are not easily removable from the storage area. This can be a disadvantage, for example, when the vehicle is used for many different purposes, some of which are assisted by the bed slide and others of which are not.
Using fasteners for mounting a bed slide has several disadvantages. The fasteners are typically difficult to reach during installation and removal. Further, fasteners tend loosen during use and may come undone leaving the bed slide improperly mounted. Thus, an improved bed slide is desirable.
An apparatus comprising a bottom frame to attach to a storage area of a vehicle a top portion slideably connected to the frame, wherein the bottom frame is attached to the storage area by peg portions of the bottom frame extending into corresponding holes in the storage area.